


Let Me Have This One

by BuckysDucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alcohol Abuse, Anxiety, Avengers - Freeform, Bondage, Depression, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Marvel Universe, Romance, S.H.I.E.L.D agents - Freeform, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Trigger Warnings, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysDucky/pseuds/BuckysDucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola Harden loved her job. Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had its perks- free housing on helicarriers, the guns, and being a friend of Tony Stark meant that she got all of the latest technology and a room to stay in at AVENGERS tower. The job also had it's downfall's- the aliens raining down from a portal in the sky, the lack of relationships, and now this. Being a trusted employee and a level 7 agent meant that she often got the hard jobs. This one was the hardest yet. Lola Harden had been tasked with looking after Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stood staring at Fury and Coulson, not quite able to comprehend what they had just told me. My initial reaction was to start shouting but the more I think about what they said, the more i'm beginning to realise that they have to joking with me. So I started laughing. Hard. Director Fury looked at me as if I had gone insane before saying  
"Agent Harden, I don't quite get why you're laughing."  
"Well Director, when someone tells a joke the other person tends to laugh if said joke was funny, and this one was brilliant! How long did it take you to come up with that one, sir?" I asked whilst laughing. Coulson stepped closer to me and looked me straight in the eye.  
"Lola, this is serious. We need someone to keep an eye on him and you're the only Level 7 with the appropriate skill set to do it."  
I couldn't stand to see the intensity in Agents Coulson's eyes anymore so I looked to Director Fury and said  
"Now i'm getting a bit nervous Director, i'm beginning to think that you're not joking. please tell me you're joking." My laughter had now turned more nervous as I looked from one man to the other.  
"I'm sorry Agent but i'm serious. You're the only one we can trust to keep Loki out of trouble."  
I clenched my jaw and shook Coulson's hand off of my shoulder before glaring at the two. "You can not expect me to keep this bastard safe after what he has done! He should be behind bars, locked in a cage like a fucking animal! Also, in case either of you have forgotten, he stabbed Phil!" I turned to look at Phil. "And now you want me to care for this lunatic who could have killed you?"  
Phil shrugged and began to look more agitated at my resistance "Lola that was three months ago, i'm fine now. Cant you just let it-"  
"I swear to God if you say 'Let it go' I will make you wish Loki had killed you." Phil's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back.  
"Harden that is enough! This is an order, it is not open for discussion. First thing in the morning you are going to collect Loki from the holding facility and you'll both be moving in to the South side of the 28th floor in the Avengers tower."  
"Okay wait, hold up there Fury, it's funny that when you said 'you'll both be moving in' it sounds as if you're implying that we'll be living together."  
"You will be living together, Agent. You're too keep a constant surveillance on him. Report everything he does, keep him under control and if he steps one toe out of line you are to treat him as a threat and neutralise him. Under no circumstances are you to leave him alone in the tower or to let him leave alone."  
I had no idea what to say. Where thy really forcing me to live with the man who tried to take over New York? He's such an anus and i'll probably kill him before he has a chance to do anything.  
"Is everything understood, Agent?"  
All I could do was nod and mumble a "Yes, Sir." before walking out of the room. If I had stayed in there, I would have said a few things that would result in Fury either firing me or killing me.

Only once I was back in my room-well, it was only my room for one more night- in the Avengers tower, did I let my anger show. Punching walls and throwing pillows, nothing that would cause too much damage, otherwise Tony would kill me. Talking of being killed, I just can’t believe Coulson and Fury would make me live with him. He’s a psychotic maniac with a tendency to kill humans. What if he uses his magic to make me his slave? What if he murders me in my sleep? What if he sees me naked? God, I am not going to cope with this. I need a drink. I walked from the wrecked living room to my nearly bare kitchen and opened my alcohol cupboard that Tony always kept stocked for me. Pulling the bottle of Jack Daniel’s out, I didn’t bother with a glass as I drank a mouthful straight from the bottle, wincing from the burn in my throat. I guess I better start packing if I’m to move out tomorrow.  
By 10pm, everything was packed, the bottle of Jack was empty, my alarm was set for 7am and I was asleep. Dreaming about the many ways Loki could torture, humiliate and kill me.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola and Loki are introduced.

Waking up the next morning was absolute torture. My throat felt like sand paper, I didn’t brush my teeth the night before so my mouth tasted like a skunk had spent the night in there, my mascara and eyeliner had smudged down my face and I smelt dreadful. Luckily, I had woke up half an hour before my alarm went off because I needed to puke. Probably not the best idea to drink a whole bottle of jack the night before an important assignment. I sighed and stood up from where I had been kneeling beside the toilet and flushed the contents of my stomach down the drain. I had to collect Loki at 8:30am so I had an hour and five minutes to get ready and put my boxes by the door ready for collection. My shower was warm and refreshing and made me feel more human. I still hadn’t brushed my teeth yet because I remember from my teen years that you shouldn’t brush them until half an hour after you’ve been sick. But as soon as I had showered and put my dark blue, skin tight, bullet, fire and water resistant uniform on, I brushed them. I brushed them like I’d never brushed my teeth before. Never before had I felt such a sense of relief. It’s a miracle what a little ball of white stuff on a spiky stick can do to your mood. I still had twenty minutes before I had to collect my murderous God so I moved the five boxes towards my door. It’s easier to not have so much junk when you’re an agent, less stuff to manoeuvre when you’re inevitably carted off to a new room or sent on a mission in a far off country. I only had the necessities- clothes, toiletries, and a small supply of food, one photo album and a box of memories from who I used to be. Oh, I can’t forget the alcohol. Who knows if they’re going to allow alcohol in the same room as Loki? I’ll have to keep my own stash. Although it’s probably not the best idea to be inebriated when left alone with him, I’ll always need to be alert and ready. I guess I’ll just keep it for an emergency or for celebrating when I finally get to kill this bastard. Also can’t forget my kettle. Without this sucker I would die. I have a severe addiction to tea and coffee, there is no way of living without the stuff.   
Standing outside of the holding facility always gave me the chills. I knew what kind of people were being kept in there and even though I have dealt with the likes of them before, it still unnerved me to think that they were only metres away. In reality, I knew that there was only a4% chance of one of them ever escaping and if they did, well, we’re trained to take them down. As the doors opened, I shook all thoughts of escaping psychopaths away and remembered that I would actually have to live with a demi-God who tried to destroy New York and enslave all of humanity in the process. Four armed guards walked out with him. Two either side. He had no handcuffs or chains, he looked like a free man. He looks so different when he isn’t wearing that huge clunky armour. He looks like he could be any random citizen of the world and no one would be able to tell the difference. He was wearing what looked like black jeans, but I can’t quite tell, with a green t-shirt and a black jacket. It was the middle of October so it was considerate of the people who dressed him to give him a jacket. I, personally, would have let him freeze. No, no thoughts like that. Fury would kill me if I purposefully did anything to harm him without good reason.   
I squared my shoulders, stood up straighter and set my jaw as they finally reached me. Two of the Level 4 agents left Loki’s side and I was left with the two Level 6 agents.  
“Agent De’Laco, Agent Moriarty, anything I need to know before I take him from you?” I looked Loki up and down, assessing ay risk he may pose and came to the conclusion that the only risk towards me was that he was well over 6 foot and he could easily crush my 5 foot 4 frame. Other than that, everything looked okay. Well, as okay as one could be in the company of a homicidal maniac.   
“Fury said to let you know that Thor stripped him of any powers and/or magic he may have, so he is essentially human now.” Loki made a disgruntled noise as Agent Moriarty kept talking.  
“He has been watched night and day for the past three months and his charts show that in total, he has slept for about 621 hours during those three months when in total he should have been sleeping for approximately 810 hours. Overall, he was awake for 30 days with no sleep. So, Fury would like you to try and make some sort of sleeping rotor for him. The medics said that his fine and gross motor skills have slowed down a considerable amount and we need to get his energy back up. He will need to sleep for at least 10 hours per night.”  
Holy fuck, I have to put him to bed like a child? If I wanted to do this I would have children of my own. Instead of vocalising my distaste for this whole situation, I just sighed.  
“Understood Agent. I guess he’s all mine now.” You can hear the hate and anger dripping from my voice. I’m really hoping to intimidate Loki just a little bit so he’ll know who is in charge but as I look at him, he’s staring down at me with a stupid smirk on his stupid face.  
“Remember to think before you shoot, Agent Harden.” Agent De’Luca winked at me before disappearing with Agent Moriarty and leaving me alone with this abnormally tall idiot.   
“So, you’re Loki. Okay, I’m Agent Lola Harden and I got the oh so exciting job of looking after you.” Loki didn’t say anything. He just kept that stupid smirk and continued to look at me as if I were his prey. Which, in all honesty, I probably was. There is a 96.5% chance that he is going to kill me.   
“Okay, before we go anywhere we need to establish a few ground rules. I am in charge, what I say goes and if you step a single toe out of line, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Now you are practically human, you won’t be able to heal or whatever shit you do to live so long. So if I were you, I’d be very careful with your actions.”  
Loki stepped closer to me. “And if I were you, Agent Harden, I would be very careful with your actions. I may not have my magic anymore but believe me when I say that I will not hesitate to crush you like an ant.”  
By the end of this, I’m going to be the one needing a sleeping chart. There’s no way I’m sleeping when a death sentence could be hanging over me at any point.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an Avengers fan fiction. Any and all criticism is welcome and appreciated.


End file.
